hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gōsuto Kita
Gōsuto Kita (ゴ ス ト 北) is currently the head of the Kita family and father of Mercy. Appearance He is a slim man with an androgynous appearance. His long black hair is usually tied in a knot and the bangs fall on his face. His notable feature is the red marks under the large blue eyes that Mercy inherited from him. Personality Gōsuto is a stoic, calm and pensive person. Gōsuto showed little interaction with his daughter Aji, and he has no expectations for her. His attitude towards Aji is opposite to that of Mercy, he cares for and respects her, he can behave like a child with her. He did not even want to allow Mercy to travel, he would even go to the desire to change tradition. Gōsuto later realized that Mercy did not share his passion for murder and allowed his daughter to travel to find Panthers, but only because he considered it a key step in the development of Mercy as the heir of the Kita family (which she did not agree to). It has been shown that he doesn't like Aji's attitude a bit and remembers to ignore half of everything Aji says whenever he has new experience to talk. Background Gōsuto is the only parent known in the Kita family. Little is known about his childhood, but from an early age he was trained in the art of homicide, which gave him skills such as strong immunity to almost all types of poisons and high tolerance to torture. At one point before the start of the series, he killed an unknown member of the Kurt clan and fought along with Zeno and Silva against Chrollo Lucilfer. Skills * Swordsman Master: Because he is known as the god of war, Gōsuto is very talented in martial arts such as fencing and spear. This is clearly proven when he won the fight against one of the Kurt clan, which is known for his amazing fighting skills. According to Silva, he was much stronger in the past. * Break: Using a katana, Gōsuto has the ability to break interpersonal relationships, be it with other people, gods, ants, or specific memories in general. It is suggested that he specializes in this skill. * Teleportation: It is able to teleport to any place with which it has an active connection. If he is currently talking to someone, he is able to teleport to the caller's location. This skill is used to move from work to work faster. * You are mine: It is able to control the human body, temporarily replacing / taking over the soul. During possession, two visually significant changes can be seen: the possessed person will have a small tail and blue eyes. Citations * (To Mercy)'First, kill the enemy before he does it. Second, train your time, accumulate your energy even while talking to a friend. Third, and most important, remember that being an assassin does not mean that you have to eat others, on the contrary, you have to give them luck.' * (To Aji about Mercy) 'It will never be fulfilled with you. You are just unnecessary ballast.' Category:Male Category:Nen User Category:Nen Abilities Category:Assassin Category:Kita